The long-standing problem of auto theft has inspired the development of numerous motor vehicle alarm systems and anti-theft devices intended to prevent unattended vehicles from being burglarized or stolen. Many of the alarm systems and anti-theft devices of the prior art are intended to be deactuated while the vehicle engine is running and, thus, are operative only while the motor vehicle is parked.
Some of the anti-theft systems of the prior art have utilized fuel cut-off valves which operate to disrupt the flow of fuel to the vehicle engine, thereby rendering the vehicle inoperative. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,506 (Radiewicz), entitled, Anti-Theft Locking Valve For Motor Vehicles describes a vehicle anti-theft system which incorporates a manually-operated cut-off valve disposed in the fuel line or brake fluid line of the vehicle, to prevent fuel or brake fluid from flowing through the line when the system is activated. The system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,506 may be manually actuated at the time the vehicle is parked. Thereafter, if a thief attempts to start the vehicle, the fuel cut-off valve will prevent fuel from flowing to the engine of the vehicle, thereby allowing the engine to run only until the fuel remaining within the fuel line, between the cut-off valve and the engine, has been exhausted.
The problem of automobile hijacking is of growing concern, especially in major metropolitan areas of the United States. Typically, such motor vehicle hijackings occur while the motor vehicle is running, and while any alarm or anti-theft system which may be installed in the motor vehicle is deactuated. In this regard, hijackers of motor vehicles are often able to simply drive away in the already-running motor vehicle, leaving its rightful owner behind.
Although the vehicle alarm and anti-theft systems of the prior art may serve to deter or prevent the theft of motor vehicles which are parked and unattended, such prior art alarms and anti-theft systems are typically of little or no value in preventing the hijacking of motor vehicles which are already running, with the ignition key inserted in the ignition. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a vehicle anti-theft and anti-hijack system which is capable of preventing, not only theft of a parked or unattended motor vehicle, but also the hi-jacking of such motor vehicle during its routine operation or use.